Tie the Knot
by flyingfricks
Summary: Alpha Rei has always been uncomfortable with his status and the instincts that go along with it. So what is he to do when Nagisa presents himself as an omega when they are home alone? Reigisa basically pwp.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fill for the Free! Kink meme requesting Reigisa apha/omega heat sex and I was more than happy to oblige. There will be one more chapter to this story which I hope to have up in the next few days.**

**This fic does contain knotting so if that's not your thing then I would highly suggest you avert your eyes. **

**I don't own Free! or any of the characters. **

* * *

><p>Rei had the constant feeling that he was born into the wrong body. He knew he was an alpha and could constantly feel slightly aggressive urges hiding just beneath his skin, but he couldn't help but feel like he was the wrong person for the job. His life would be much easier if he had been born a beta like Nagisa. He would've even felt more comfortable as a docile omega if it meant he didn't have to feel the constant pressure to succeed or suppress his ugly alpha urges. His parents always assured him that he was in fact an alpha and meant to be one as well, but he didn't quite trust their judgment. Alphas were known to be strong, aggressive leaders, always ready to fight for the things they wanted. They sought omegas out and usually had at least a few loyal betas following them around. Rei didn't have any of that, didn't want it.<p>

He didn't bring his insecurities about being a poor alpha up often but when he did he was always met with weird looks and a careful sniff in his direction. A firm "But you smell like an alpha," usually followed except when he asked Nagisa. Then he was met with a warm body pressing up against his and groping hands. "But look at all of these muscles Rei-chan! If you were a beta, you wouldn't be nearly this strong. I mean look at me! You're way stronger than I am."

Rei always replied with a small scoff and pushed the much smaller body away from his. "Haruka-senpai is stronger than you and he's an omega. I don't think you're the best role model for betas Nagisa-kun."

"Rei-chan is so cold," Nagisa would say with a pout before quickly bouncing back to his bubbly self and proceeding to climb all over Rei.

Rei thought that his words might comfort him some, but they always just left him feeling uneasy.

He often watched Makoto when he thought no one was looking, trying to copy his mannerisms and leadership qualities. Makoto was the alpha he had always inspired to be like. Many of the alphas that he had seen were fierce, instinct driven things prone to fighting amongst each other and intimidating betas, but Makoto was different. He was attentive to others needs and he'd never seen Makoto so much as raise his voice to Nagisa, let alone try to intimidate him. He cared about his makeshift pack greatly. While Rei often felt that he was as much Makoto's beta as Nagisa, he couldn't help but feel that maybe he was like Makoto. Not like all of the other violent alphas that Rei was frightened of, but one able to be a great leader without having to be violent, using kind words and heartfelt gestures instead.

He brought this up with Nagisa in a fleeting conversation on the train one evening after swim practice. "Makoto is a weird alpha," he mused. "He never acts violent at all."

"Hmm, does he not?" Nagisa replied questioningly. "You just think that because you didn't know what he was like before he had Haru-chan."

Rei tilted his head to the side. "Hasn't he always had Haruka-senpai? They've known each other since they were little."

Nagisa let out a peel of laughter before smacking Rei lightly on the shoulder. "Yes silly, I was talking about before they you know, tied the knot."

Rei felt his face turn the same shade as the frame of his glasses at such vulgar phrase. Nagisa may look cute and innocent, but Rei was convinced that he was a sex demon sent to torture him. Never the less he coughed lightly and prompted his friend to continue.

"Well Mako-chan has never been particularly violent I guess, but he isn't called a killer whale for nothing. I once saw him almost kill a guy for making fun of Haru-chan's girly name. He's never gotten into too many fights, but the ones he has gotten into have been bloody. He calmed down a lot though once he got Haru-chan as his omega."

Rei's mood plummeted with the news. _So even Makoto-senpai was an average alpha, or had been before he took a mate. Am I the only one who can't stand all the violence and lust?_

Rei was quiet for the rest of the train ride, and for once, Nagisa didn't bother him.

Once home, Rei contemplated this new information. _Maybe my instincts will be easier to control if I take a mate as well, _he thought to himself. He remembered how Rin had been when he first met him. He was the poster boy for alphas everywhere, violent, ill-tempered, and determined. However after the tournament, he had mellowed down and actually became a halfway decent guy. Still quick to anger but not as quick and much more forgiving than he used to be. He thought it was because he had finally been reunited with his childhood pack, but it might have been because he could finally see past his goal and take Nitori as his mate. Maybe an omega could solve everything.

But the more Rei thought about it, the more nauseous he became.

To him, omegas were off limits.

Rei wouldn't say that he had always been a poor example of an alpha. When he was in middle school and everyone began presenting, he was proud when he presented as an alpha. He got into a few scuffles, thought mostly verbal, with his alpha classmates, but life for the most part went on as usual. Being an alpha didn't interfere with his school work and he didn't really think differently from before he presented. To him being an alpha was great. He was always the leader of his group projects so he knew that they would get done satisfactorily and the teachers were much more lenient on his mildly violent outbursts.

However his entire view on the world changed one day when he was sent to the nurse's office because he had twisted his ankle while walking to class. He limped forward, hoping for his wound to start healing quickly as he made his way down the hall. Suddenly the most delicious scent in the world filled his nose, filled his entire being. It was mouthwatering in his intensity and he felt himself pulled toward it through no will of his own. His ankle didn't bother him anymore and he lurched forward, desperate to find and claim the source of that beautiful, beautiful scent.

In his daze he vaguely remembered the horrifying sex ed conversation his parents had given him when he had presented as an alpha.

"_It'll be hard to resist Rei, but if you smell an omega in heat you have to get away from there. At least until you're a bit older and can control yourself. Forcing yourself on an omega is wrong, remember that."_

_Rei turned to his father. "But what do they smell like?"_

_His father turned towards his mother with a knowing glint in his eye that completely went over his 10 year old head. "You'll just know."_

Rei quickly realized that what he was smelling was the exact thing his parents had warned him against over a year ago, the alluring scent of an omega in heat. He quickly plugged his nose, but the smell didn't fade. It was like it had become part of his very being. It was all he could see, all he could taste, all he could hear. It was entire world and he couldn't stop his feet from moving forward, closer to the nurse's office door where he knew the omega would be waiting. He was vaguely aware of his cock lengthening in his uniform pants as he prepared to take what was rightfully his.

"Ryugazaki-kun?"

Rei froze at the sound of his teacher's voice echoing down the hall.

_It's Mochizuki-sensei, _Rei thought. _Oh God he's an alpha, he's going to know what I was about to do! This is too embarrassing!_

Cheeks flaming and his mind temporarily distracted from the alluring scent coming through the office door, Rei quickly turned away from his teaching and ran as fast as he could, his lustful body protesting ever step he took away from that perfect scent. He ran until he reached the boys bathroom, panting heavily and his cock aching from how hard it was. He quickly ran into a stall and ripped his uniform pants down, gripping his cock with a shaky fist. It only took a few quick pulls before he was coming hard, his release splashing into the toilet in front of him as tears rolled down his face.

_I almost raped someone._

_I almost forced myself onto an omega in heat._

_I couldn't control my actions. I was a slave to my alpha desires._

_I'm despicable!_

It was that moment as Rei lurched out of his bathroom stall and scrubbed his hands raw in the sink, that he truly began to despise what he was. To him, all that fighting was just a grab for power, to attract the willing omegas. How could he be expected to keep an omega safe when he had just tried to take advantage of one?

Rei stared at his teary face in the mirror. His eyes were puffy and swollen while his skin was covered in unsightly red splotches.

_It's not beautiful._

_This insatiable lust and thirst for power is ugly and disgusting. I have no right to hold power over anyone. Why do alphas believe they can hold such a power? But I don't like the power that omegas hold over alphas either. They make us slaves to our desires._

It was on that day that Rei Ryugazaki began to hate the system of the world and fear both his instincts and the allure of the omegas.

He had gotten better at controlling himself around omegas, but he still treated them as something to be avoided. It was a lot easier now that the omegas he was around on a regular basis knew when they were going to go into heat and could plan ahead accordingly. Every now and again he would catch the alluring scent in passing, but it was much easier for him to ignore. Like today as he was walking to the Hazuki residence with Nagisa chattering animatedly beside him when a faint whiff of heat drifted his direction. It was strong enough to distract him, but not enough to keep him from realizing that his bubbly friend had gone silent beside him.

"Nagisa-kun? Is there something wrong?" he asked as he tried to force himself to ignore the smell permeating his nose.

The smaller teen looked mildly startled for a moment before the same smile as always lit up his features. "I'm fine Rei-chan. My lunch just gave me some problems for a minute."

"Are you going to be sick? Do you want me to run to the store really fast and pick up some medication?"

Nagisa chuckled a bit at the genuine concern in his friend's voice. "Of course not Rei-chan. Whatever it was passed. I'm okay now."

"Are you sure? I don't want you throwing up all over my math homework."

"Rei-chan is such a mother hen. You're worse than Mako-chan!"

Rei's face turned indignant. "Well excuse me for worrying about the wellbeing of my friend."

"Aww, Rei-chan is so sweet!"

The taller teen merely scoffed in response but a small smile graced his face nonetheless. He relaxed a little as the smell drifted away and the duo continued their walk in silence.

"Nagisa-kun I've explained this problem to you five separate times now. Just take the value of this here and plug it in right here. It's simple!"

"You're only saying that because numbers actually make sense to you! It's not easy!"

Rei shook his head and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "That's because you're not trying hard enough."

That earned him a punch in the shoulder from his companion who then sighed and threw his head on the kitchen table with a thunk. "Rei-chan is such a tyrant. Just do my homework for me," he whined, voice muffled from the table.

"Then you'll never learn and you'll continue to fail your tests Nagisa-kun."

"But math is so hard and you're so good at it Rei-chan!" Nagisa's head flew up and he started to paw at his friend, grinding his head against his shoulder. "I'll cheat off of you so I won't fail, just don't make me do anymore math!"

Rei sighed at Nagisa's antics, but patted his head anyway. "Why don't we take a break and we'll come back to math. You like history right? Let's work on that instead."

"Noooo! I don't want to do any more homework!" the blond wailed.

"Well then what do you want to do Nagisa-kun?"

"I don't know. My family is out for the evening so why don't you make me some dinner!"

"Why should I make the dinner I'm the guest!"

"Because I don't want to cook Rei-chan! Come on. You'll be sustaining the life of your absolute best friend!"

"I don't think you'll starve if you don't eat tonight," Rei replied, but he stood up anyway, detaching Nagisa from all the places he clung to before walking over to the fridge and pulling out the necessities for stir fry.

"Rei-chan is the best!" Nagisa yelled happily as he leaned back in his chair. "I'll have to take you as my wife someday."

"Like I'll ever be anyone's wife," the taller teen murmured as he began cooking. A few minutes passed before Rei noticed that his friend wasn't being his usual chatty self. He turned around to find Nagisa still leaned back only with his eyes closed. He was panting softly and appeared to be in a mild amount of pain. "What's wrong Nagisa-kun?"

The blond opened one eye before closing it again. "I don't feel too good Rei-chan. My stomach huuuuuurts."

Rei walked over and peered down at his friend before placing the back of his hand against the blond's forehead. "You are kind of warm. Why don't you go lay down and I'll bring you a plate once it's done."

Nagisa stood up slowly and thanked Rei before going to his room and shutting the door. Rei continued cooking and decided to search for some medication after he fed Nagisa. It wouldn't do for the blond to eat only to throw it up a few minutes late. _Though maybe it would be best to give Nagisa the medication beforehand then,_ Rei mused to himself while he pushed the vegetables and meat around in the skillet. Just as he decided that the meal was finished and turned off the stove, a faint drift of heat flooded into his nose again, only this time it was getting stronger rather than fading away. It was almost as though an omega was calmly walking down the street toward the Hazuki residence and Rei had thrown all the windows open. It was starting to get potent and Rei quickly covered his nose as he thought about what to do. If the omega was in fact outside then it would be best to go into Nagisa's room which was the furthest away from the street. Rei figured that this was the best course of action so with his nose still firmly covered he walked into quickly toward his friend's room.

Figuring that he was safe back here, Rei unplugged his nose only be hit with enough heat to make his mouth water. The potent smell invaded every cell in his body, urging him to seek out whatever beautiful creature was creating the intoxicating aroma. It was all around him and he couldn't tell which direction it was coming from. In a daze he threw open Nagisa's door and barged inside, mind whirring.

He almost fainted at the sight that greeted him. Nagisa was draped across his bed like a lewd model. His hand was hidden underneath the waistband of his uniform pants but it wasn't doing much of anything other than twitching every few seconds. Almost like the blond wanted to jerk off desperately, but didn't possess enough energy to do so. Instead all of his energy was directed toward his restless writhing. His body jerked and his face was ruddy and damp with sweat. Rei had never seen such a beautiful sight in all his life.

"Rei-chan…something's wrong..i-it hurts," Nagisa panted as he continued to writhe amongst the already soaked sheets. The taller teen recovered his nose quickly as the scent of Nagisa practically punched all the air out of him. He took in deep, struggling breaths threw his mouth, willing his body to move. He wanted so badly to run but every fiber of his being willed him to go to his friend and take him.

_Look at him Rei, he's in pain._

_He needs you to help him, you'd be an awful friend if you just left him here like this._

Rei knew he needed to leave and quick before he did something that both of them regretted. He remembered his father's words all those years ago telling him how awful it was for an alpha to take an omega against its will and that gave him the strength to take at least one step backward and closer to freedom.

"Wait no Rei-chan! Don't leave me!" Nagisa practically wailed as he stroked his cock once beneath his pants. "Please Rei-chan!"

At the sound of Nagisa's pained voice, pleading with him to stay, his resolve cracked a little bit more. "I have to go Nagisa. I can't be around you when you're like this."

_Think about how happy Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai, Rin-san, and Nitori-san are. An omega is the key to happiness._

Rei forced his body to turn around and take another step forward.

_If you don't take him, he'll find someone else who will. Do you really want to see Nagisa-kun with another alpha?_

Rei willed his thoughts to stop as he took another step forward. He was almost to the point where he could shut the door and relieve himself of some of the temptation when Nagisa's breathy voice reached his ears.

"Please fuck me Rei-chan. I-I'll do anything, just don't go. I need you Rei-chan. So so badly. Please."

The soft desperate voice of his friend appealed to every single one of his protective instincts. He wanted to end his pain and to comfort him in any way possible. However he wanted more than anything to claim and mate and mark up Nagisa so that everyone knew that the blond was his. He wanted their scents to mix and converge until you couldn't tell which was which. He wanted Nagisa and he thinks that he might want him forever.

Rei turned back around and examined the sight on the bed, struck again with how breathtaking Nagisa's splotchy face looked. Deciding that he would deal with what came later, he pulled his hands away from his face and took a long deep breath through his nose, reveling in the scent of his soon to be mate.

Nagisa smirked at the predatory light in Rei's eyes and opened his legs wider, inviting him in with his body language. The taller teen didn't need another hint and he quickly pounced on the blonde, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. Their teeth clashed jarringly in their effort to get closer to one another and saliva dripped down their jaws. Rei quickly thrust his tongue into Nagisa's panting mouth, swallowing the resulting moan.

Rei's hands touched as much of Nagisa as he could reach. He left feather light touches down his arms, gripping his wrists hard enough to leave finger sized bruises when the blond bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He quickly retaliated and ripped Nagisa's shirt off his pliant body, taking satisfaction in the sound of fabric tearing. He likely pinched his lover's nipples a bit too hard in his daze, but you couldn't tell from the resulting groan that poured loudly from the blond's mouth.

Rei pulled back, chuckling lightly at the way Nagisa followed his mouth, desperate for another kiss. He worked his way down, licking and kissing at the blond's jaw before reaching his neck. The teen laved at Nagisa's pulse point, loving the way it thrummed like a nervous humming bird from all the excitement. He sucked and bit harshly leaving a myriad of large bruises everywhere he could reach. He bit onto Nagisa's shoulder and lapped at the resulting blood as Nagisa screamed with pleasure, his mind too far gone to register anything close to pain.

Rei continued his trek downward, having to stop every once in a while to rut on the blond's shaking thigh just enough to take the edge off. Nagisa threaded his fingers through Rei's soft hair when he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it lovingly. He tried several times to pull the larger teen off of him and direct his mouth to more important places but Rei wouldn't move. He moaned around the bud in his mouth before moving to the other to give it the same treatment.

"Please Rei-chan. I can't take it anymore. Do something!" the blond wailed. He tugged at Rei's hair once more and this time he actually let go, moving to lick into Nagisa's mouth once more, easily taking dominance and exploring his lover's mouth like it was the last chance he got to do so.

He reached his hand down and pulled Nagisa's pants down just low enough to free his leaking cock. Keeping Nagisa's mouth occupied with his own, he gripped the blond's erection with a firm hand and stroked him quickly. Nagisa squirmed beneath him, moaning lewdly into his mouth as he came across Rei's fingers. The taller teen continued to stroke his cock leisurely until the blond was shivering with oversensitivity. He pulled away and stared at the beautiful sight beneath him before bringing his hand up to lick his fingers clean.

"Eww Rei-chan. You're disgusting."

"Mmm? But you taste so nice Nagisa-kun. Why would I want to waste it?"

Nagisa merely chuckled in response, but Rei knew he didn't have long until Nagisa would fall into another lust fueled daze. The scent of Nagisa was still potent in the air and Rei could feel the blond's cock quickly hardening once again against his stomach.

Before Nagisa could pull him into another kiss, Rei stripped off his shirt which was quickly followed by his pants and underwear. He finished stripping Nagisa as well before sitting back far enough to see the entire view. "God Nagisa. I've never seen anything even half as beautiful as you are right now."

"That's high praise coming from Rei-chan," Nagisa murmured breathily his gaze fixed on Rei's throbbing cock, the base already beginning to swell slightly with anticipation.

Rei merely hummed an affirmative noise in response before leaning down to suck and nip at the blond's left thigh. His scent was so much stronger down here and it drove Rei crazy with the urge to claim. He held back just long enough to insert a finger into Nagisa's slick entrance quickly followed by his tongue. The taste of Nagisa's heat exploded in Rei's mouth and it was all he could do not to pull back and push into the blond with as much strength as he could muster. He tried to keep his mind on track, quickly preparing the writhing body with his tongue and fingers, but his mind was too muddled to keep that up for long. Luckily it wasn't more than a minute before Nagisa could easily accommodate three of Rei's long fingers with ease. "Please Rei-chan, just hurry up and fuck me already," Nagisa whined and Rei was more than happy to oblige.

Unable to hold back any longer, Rei flipped the blond's limp body over onto his stomach and urged him to hold his ass high in the air. Nagisa complied with a low moan which transformed into a high pitched mewl as Rei slowly entered him. The smaller teen rocked his hips back as Rei drove in, desperate for that cock to be fully seated in him as quick as possible.

Nagisa whimpered when Rei paused to catch his breath, trying to keep from coming too quickly. "Ohmygod Rei-chan you have to move," he panted, eye watering slightly from the influx of sensation. Nagisa's body twitched with little aborted thrusts, trying to get the taller teen moving as quickly as possible. Rei groaned and draped his body across Nagisa's, one arm wrapped tight around his stomach and the other firmly placed on the bed to keep balance.

Trying not to focus too much on the tight heat of Nagisa's walls clenching around him, Rei began moving, unable to hold back any longer. He thrust in hard and fast, panting harshly as he drove Nagisa further up the bed, forcing him to grip the headboard. Anyone within the area would instantly know what was going on in the Hazuki household from the thick scent of Rei's alpha musk mixed with the smell of Nagisa's slick beginning to coat the back of his thighs as it dribbled down. Plus neither male was being exactly quiet either. Rei groaned with every other rapid thrust, the hand on Nagisa's hip digging in hard enough to leave bruises. He leaned forward and bit the blond's neck to hold him still, though his squirming did not cease.

Nagisa's fingers scrambled to find purchase against the headboard. His fingers dug marks into the word as he screamed from a particularly hard thrust to his prostate. "Rei-chan, there! Please ahhhhh more!"

Rei was happy to oblige, though his thrusts were becoming more erratic. He removed his teeth from the back of the blond's neck and lapped up the blood lovingly. He leaned down and took an earlobe into his mouth, nipping and sucking at it. He pulled back slightly and whispered filthy praise he didn't even know he was capable of saying into Nagisa's ear. "You're doing so good Nagisa-kun. Such a good slutty omega. Are you going to open up for me? Take my knot in that tight ass of yours?" Nagisa merely moaned, unable to do much more in the way of responding.

Rei could feel the base of his cock start to swell and he thrust in a few more times before it was impossible to pull out. Still he moved in tiny increments, forcing his cock in as deep as it would go as he gripped Nagisa's erection and jerked quickly. The blond squirmed and mewled as his body tensed before coming hard a few pulls from Rei's hand later. At the feel of already tight walls clamping around his swollen cock, Rei followed suit. He groaned, biting down on Nagisa's shoulder as he came hard, his knot swelling even further as it fought to hold all of Rei's cum inside the blond's pliant body.

Completely exhausted and wrung out, the arms holding up Nagisa's body collapsed and the two fell onto the bed, Nagisa grunting with Rei's weight and Rei unable to move where he was locked inside his lover. The taller teen pulled back, petting Nagisa's head soothingly as he maneuvered them onto their sides, Rei spooning Nagisa's back. The blond made a pained, scared sound when Rei moved a little too fast and the knot pulled uncomfortably against his rim, but the taller teen quickly soothed him with light kisses against the back of his head.

Nagisa snuggled closer to Rei and hummed in appreciation of the close warmth he provided. "How long before it goes down?" Nagisa asked, voice thick with impending sleep.

"I'm not sure," Rei replied. "I've never umm done this with anyone before."

"Good. I wouldn't want to have to kill anyone who touched my Rei-chan."

"I hardly think I'm _your_ Rei-chan," the other teen replied indignant.

"Of course you are! You're my Rei-chan and I'm your Nagisa-kun. That's the way the world works."

Nagisa's words reminded Rei of what he'd just done. The blond didn't sound angry now, but what if he did when the high from their actions wore off. He was pretty much stuck with Rei forever and all because Rei couldn't control himself when faced with an omega in heat.

"I didn't know you were an omega," Rei said finally trying to conceal the guilt in his voice. He didn't want to ruin the afterglow quite yet.

Nagisa yawned loudly before answering. "I didn't know either. I'd never presented as anything so everyone assumed I was a beta. Even my parents thought I was a beta. I'm glad it finally happened though. I had a constant feeling that I was in the wrong skin. But I feel better now."

Rei kissed the back of Nagisa's head once more before urging him to go to sleep. It didn't take long before the blond's soft snore filled the room and guilt began to bubble up in Rei's stomach as he thought about the consequences of his actions.

_What the hell have I just done?_


	2. Chapter 2

After his knot had gone down, Rei detangled his limbs carefully from the sleeping teen. He smiled softly when Nagisa's snoring didn't cease and left the room as quietly as possible. He was conflicted as to what he should do. His mind was telling him to leave and try to forget that this ever happened, but his entire being now gravitated toward the teen sleeping peacefully in the other room.

He walked as far as the kitchen and plopped heavily into the same chair that Nagisa had been in when he went into heat. He sighed and thought over his options. Obviously all of them had flown out of the window with the new development in the two's relationship, but Rei couldn't help but mull it over anyway. He wanted to stay and go back into that room and wrap Nagisa up so tight in his arms that it was impossible to tell where one ended in the other began. He wanted to stay by his side and make sure that no harm came anywhere close to him ever again.

_But those thoughts are so irrational, _Rei thought to himself. _Two humans could never fuse together and Nagisa would likely fair better in a fight than I would. He doesn't need my protection from anything._

His urges actually scared him. It felt impossible to fight and Rei didn't want to give up any of his control, even to himself. He was disgusted that he was unable to do the right thing and leave Nagisa alone on that bed for his parents to find and deal with. Instead he had forced him into a mating that he might not even want and you couldn't just abandon a mate. Life didn't work that way much to Rei's misfortune.

As he was wallowing in self-hate, the front door swung open and part of the boisterous Hazuki family burst into the house, back from whatever outing they had been on. Rei noted absentmindedly that Nagisa's sisters were thankfully absent. This conversation was going to be bad enough with just his parents.

Not two seconds after that thought flitted across his conscious, Nagisa's father took a loud sniff that was audible even from the other room. "What the hell?" Nagisa's father grumbled as he took another big whiff. "Do you smell that honey?"

If Mrs. Hazuki said anything in response, it was drowned out by the blood rushing in Rei's ears. He didn't know what to tell them and he could feel his cheeks flush in embarrassment as he imagined possible future conversations.

"_Ah hello Mr. and Mrs. Hazuki. If you're wondering about the smell, I just fucked your son through the mattress and forced him into an unwanted commitment because of my own animalistic urges. But don't worry he's sound asleep now."_

Yeah that would go over so well.

The teen hung his head in his hands as he heard a pair of footsteps approaching the kitchen. "Rei-chan?" Mrs. Hazuki questioned as her and her husband appeared in the doorway. "What are you doing here? Where's Nagisa-chan?"

Rei was fairly sure that he was on the verge of combustion with how hot his face felt in that moment. He stared at the table guiltily and shrugged his shoulders.

"Now son this is important," Nagisa's father said. "What. Happened." The tone of his voice as well as his facial expression was menacing and Rei almost broke down in tears under his gaze.

"Um. Your son..h-he kind of went into umm.. heat while we were studying." Rei said in a small voice, looking away.

"Heat?" Mrs. Hazuki said perplexed. "But he's a beta!"

"He's actually not," Rei replied. "He was just a late bloomer I guess." Rei could feel his face getting redder and redder as time passed. He was mortified when a look of understanding crossed Mr. Hazuki's face.

"You mated with him didn't you?" Mr. Hazuki questioned, his voice profoundly more threatening than it was before. Rei felt like if he said yes, he was going to rip his dick off his body and shove it down his throat.

Panicking, Rei quickly stood from his seat and bowed at an almost 90 degree angle, apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry Mr. Hazuki! I didn't mean to take advantage of your son! I tried to leave, but he begged me to stay and he was in a great deal of pain and I didn't want to leave him there to suffer. I'm so very very sorry and will take any punishment you wish to bestow upon me to make up for my disgusting behavior."

Nagisa's father looked startled for a minute before bursting into laughter. Rei's eyes darted up to look at Mr. Hazuki's face. He was confused as to why his mate's father wasn't currently trying to rip his limbs from his body and toss him piece by piece into the garbage. But no, Mr. Hazuki was currently doubled over, eyes watering from the force of his guffaws.

"Oh God son," he said in between laughs. "You should've seen the look on your face. I thought you were going to piss yourself there for a minute!"

Rei felt his cheeks get even hotter once he realized that he was being laughed at. "I-I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not mad at you son," He said gently while wiping the tears from his eyes. "Hell I'm just glad he picked you instead of someone I couldn't stand."

Mr. Hazuki let out one more chuckle before going to leave the room, cuffing Rei across the back of the head as he went. "Welcome to the family son," he said before heading towards Nagisa's room.

Mrs. Hazuki giggled a bit before giving Rei a quick kiss on the cheek and a comforting pat on the shoulder and heading after her husband.

The teen stood frozen in the middle of the kitchen dumbfounded for a moment. He had always found Nagisa's parents to be on the eccentric side, but he was still stunned that they had accepted what had happened just like that. However, even though he had Nagisa's parent's approval, the weight in his chest wouldn't go away. He startled when Nagisa's sugar sweet voice dripping with drowsiness reached Rei's ears.

"Huh? Dad? Where's Rei-chan?"

Rei didn't stick around to hear his father's reply. With a heavy heart, Rei quickly vacated the building, his guilt eating away at him all the while. Once outside, he turned around to gaze back at the Hazuki residence, fighting his instinct to crawl back into bed with Nagisa where he belonged. Instead he pinched himself hard on the sensitive flesh right above his inner elbow before storming away, his head a clouded mess.

* * *

><p>These past few days of Rei's life have been fifty different types of miserable. He was trying his absolute hardest to avoid Nagisa at all costs, though that was impossible since they were in the same class. The first day after what Rei had dubbed "The Incident" had gone off rather smoothly, with his parents allowing him to stay home on the grounds that he didn't feel good. He had spent the day sulking in his room, trying to figure out what he should do. But it felt like Rei was trying to assemble a puzzle that was missing half of its pieces. He just could not seem to see the whole picture.<p>

His terrible day was made worse when he opened his door to find a concerned looking Nagisa standing on his doorstep with a gift in tow. Rei didn't even let him get out a greeting before slamming the door in his face. He quickly locked it and pushed his back against it right as the blonde began asking questions that Rei didn't know the answer to and fighting for a way in.

Rei was almost surprised to find himself crying silently as Nagisa continued to pound on the door, his guilt bashing against his head with every bang of the blonde's fists. What was worse, Rei felt his misery doubled with Nagisa's close proximity though he didn't know if it was because he could feel Nagisa's emotions though the bond or if he was just projecting his feelings onto the smaller boy. Regardless, it felt like hell every plead Nagisa sent his way which then dissolved into hiccupped apologies that seriously made Rei consider blowing his brains out.

After what felt like an eternity to Rei, Nagisa mumbled one more apology before sniffling and turning to go home, taking Rei's heart with him.

If the first day was hard, the second day was like having his eyes gouged out before being doused with rubbing alcohol. Nagisa was nothing like the pleading omega he was the day before, he was livid and he made sure that Rei was well aware of it.

At first it was just snide remarks sent his direction when Rei refused to eat lunch with the rest of the group on the grounds of needing to complete research. Then Nagisa proceeded to blow spit wads for the first 30 minutes of class before Rei had turned around and growled as loud as he could.

"Are you fucking five?" He snarled, seeing red. The commanding voice of an alpha boomed through the room and all the nearby omegas, betas, and even some of the alphas bared their throats in response to Rei's rage. He could understand Nagisa being upset with him, but he wasn't even trying to see things from Rei's point of view. He was being a complete child about the situation in Rei's opinion.

All anger was flushed from his system at the look on Nagisa's face. He was crestfallen, his lip quivering and his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He was hunkered down low in his seat, terror flashing through his eyes as he unwillingly submitted. As soon as he was able, he stood up and asked to be excused to the bathroom before darting out of there quicker than anything.

The withering gazes his classmates gave him for the rest of the period just made his heart shrivel up more.

Day three was probably the worst of all. Nagisa had skipped school that day making Rei feel even more like complete shit. On top of that, Haruka pulled him into the stairwell leading to the roof at lunch, an absolutely malicious look in his eye.

"What is wrong with you?" Haruka asked coldly. "Are you downright evil or are you just that stupid?"

Rei was flabbergasted for a moment and his mouth opened and closed dumbly as he tried to think of a response. However he didn't have time to formulate one before Haruka was right at his throat again.

"I cannot believe you actually growled at him. Especially after you pretty much said you didn't want him as your mate."

"I..umm..," Rei murmured going red with embarrassment.

"Don't try to make excuses to me. Just go and apologize to him. Talk things out with him instead of assuming you know what's best for the both of you."

Rei stood staring at his balled up fists for a moment. "It's not that easy," he murmured, heartbroken. "I took advantage of his weakness. How am I supposed to show my face to him after that? I can't even look him in the eye anymore." His fists clenched tighter as frustrated tears welled in his eyes. "I'm despicable. I couldn't resist my disgusting urges long enough to leave his house and call his parents so that they could help him. Nagisa may be upset now, b-but that's just the bond talking. Once his head clears and he realizes what I did, he'll hate me and we can put this entire mess behind us."

Haruka sighed loudly before grabbing Rei's chin and forcing him to look him in the eye. "You're an idiot," he said, but his gaze looked less furious and more exasperated. "Nagisa could never hate you. And I promise that he's not mad about what happened nor could he ever be mad."

"You don't know that for sure," Rei replied. "Once his head clears, who knows what he'll think."

Haruka pinned him down with one look. "I do know that for sure. Ask Nagisa about it. I'm sure he'll tell you. If anything, I think you're the one who was taken advantage of Rei."

Rei wasn't expecting those words, but before he could voice his confusion, Haruka let him go and continued to the roof where Makoto and Gou were waiting. _I should join them, _he thought, but Haruka's words had gotten to him and he found himself restless. He wandered to the library, sitting heavily in one of the plush chairs before mulling over his options. Haruka had effectively made him feel like worse shit than he already felt, but maybe that was a good thing. He stood and began to wander through the aisles, picking up every book on mating theory that he could find.

When he went to the counter to check them out, he made a decision. He would do as much research on mating and mating habits as possible before going to Nagisa and actually talking about what had happened. He needed to be the perfect mate before he could face Nagisa for what he'd done and ask for forgiveness. He had to be deserving of it first. Rei knew no way better than memorizing the theories for what a perfect mate entailed.

With a renewed sense of hope, Rei grabbed his books, ignoring the librarian's questioning look, and made his way home, only feeling slightly guilty about skipping his afternoon classes.

* * *

><p>Rei rubbed at his sore neck as he poured over yet another book on the theories of mating. His eyes felt like they had been lit on fire and his back was filled with knots he didn't think were ever going to come out, but he couldn't stop his obsessive research. He had to know everything there was to know on the subject. He couldn't afford to have a single doubt as to what was expected of him in this situation. While Haruka's words were harsh and made Rei feel like the lowest specimen of human, they had effectively spurred him into action. As soon as he had the theories mastered, he could show himself to Nagisa as a suitable mate.<p>

Rei was pulled out of his inner musings with a harsh knock on the door. Groaning, the teen stood slowly, his joints cracking as they were used for the first time in hours. The knocking grew more insistent the longer he took in his journey to the door, so he upped his pace a bit, praying that whoever was disturbing him at this ungodly hour wasn't also disturbing his rather rude neighbors. The last thing he needed on top of his already stress filled life was his neighbor filing another complaint to their landlord. Especially over something stupid like this.

Rei was so exhausted he didn't even bother to look through his peephole before opening the door. He was met with a harsh shove to the chest that had him stumbling backward before his eyes even had time to focus on his intruder. When they did, Rei was shocked to see a furious Nagisa.

"Hi there Rei-chan," Nagisa cooed, his voice dripping with menacing sweetness.

Rei felt like cornered prey as he gulped loudly, trying to calm his nerves. Nagisa was pissed and Rei knew he was about to feel the full force of his anger. "Hello Nagisa-kun. Uh, what brings you here today?"

Rei instantly knew those were the wrong words to use when Nagisa's eyes darkened with anger, the smile still plastered on his face. "Oh you know Rei-chan, just stopped by to teach my mate a lesson is all."

"Excuse me?" Rei's voice pitched up by several octaves with that statement. He backed away from Nagisa, who was stalking toward him with malicious intent. Nagisa pulled his backpack off of his back and he forced Rei into his bedroom, a seemingly innocent grin plastered on his face all the while.

"Now Rei-chan? You want to tell me why you've been avoiding me since we mated? Or why you slammed the door in my face? Or why you yelled at me in the middle of class?" He paused to push a cowering Rei down onto his mattress. "Because I'm dying to hear what you have to say for yourself."

Rei was frozen where he lay, unable to move as Nagisa straddled him, pulling a very sturdy looking rope from his backpack. He bound Rei's wrists to the headboard, tight enough to where he knew there would be marks, but it wasn't unbearably painful yet.

"Come on Rei-chan," Nagisa said his voice losing its bravado. "Tell me why? Are you that mad at me?"

Rei was becoming more confused by the moment. "Mad at you?" he said softly, his tone questioning.

A few tears landed on his shirt as Nagisa bent to bury his face in Rei's neck. "I'm sorry Rei-chan! I'm really sorry just stop avoiding me. Please!"

Every cell in Rei's body wanted to reach out and comfort Nagisa. Seeing his mate upset made him want to simultaneously kiss Nagisa's tears away while killing whoever had the gall to hurt Nagisa, even though he knew that person was himself. He pulled at his restraints growing more frustrated as his neck was dampened with tears and snot. "Nagisa-kun, why would I be mad at you?" He said carefully.

Nagisa pulled back, his face wet and blotchy. "R-rei-chan's not mad at me?"

Rei smiled at Nagisa softly, leaning forward as much as his restraints would allow to place a kiss to Nagisa's wet cheek. "Of course not."

"Then why?"

Rei sighed deeply before telling Nagisa about his guilt and how he felt that he had taken advantage of Nagisa and then later about how Haruka had yelled at him so he decided to own up and become a master of mating theories before asking Nagisa for forgiveness. Nagisa's eyes grew wider the more Rei talked before he started pounding Rei on the chest with his fists.

"You're such an idiot Rei-chan!" He yelled once Rei was done. "You had me worried for nothing! I thought you were avoiding me because you were mad that I tricked you, not because you were having a completely unnecessary internal crisis. Stupid! Stupid Rei-chan!"

Confusion bloomed on Rei's face as he tried to decipher Nagisa's yelling. "You tricked me?" he asked. "What do you mean you tricked me? Tricked me into what?"

"I'm in love with an idiot," Nagisa murmured to himself before continuing. "I'm assuming you slept through or skipped sex-ed class Rei-chan, but omegas know when they're going into heat days before it actually sets in."

"I…what?"

Nagisa sighed. "I could feel something was wrong, so I went to Haru-chan about it and he told me that I was probably about to go into heat. I believed him because I had never really felt like a beta and what he said made sense. Anyway, he asked if there was someone I could mate with because going through heats alone is awful and I told him that the only alpha I was interested in was you. I would've just gone to you and asked, but you had never shown any interest in me and I was terrified of being rejected. I didn't want our friendship to be ruined Rei-chan." Nagisa took a deep breath and turned his head away before continuing, eyes firmly glued to the far wall. "I went back to Haru-chan the day before my heat was going to start and asked him what I should do. He told me that he had the same problem before he and Mako-chan got together. Mako-chan hadn't shown any romantic interest in him, but Haru-chan wanted him badly so he invited him to his house the day his heat was supposed to start, knowing that Mako-chan couldn't resist. I thought maybe the same thing would work on you so I invited you to study, knowing that I was about ready to go into heat. I'm sorry Rei-chan. I should've just asked you like a normal omega would." Nagisa hung his head in shame once he was done, his eyes welling up with tears once more. "I understand if you're mad now that you know. It was wrong of me and I'm really sorry Rei-chan."

Rei fixed his gaze upon the ceiling, trying to process all of the new information.

_I didn't take advantage of Nagisa-kun?_

_He actually wanted me to mate with him, and it wasn't just the bond or heat talking?_

Rei looked up at Nagisa. His head was hung low and he was sniffling quietly, his hands firmly placed on Rei's chest. He wanted to be mad at him for making him feel like crap for the past few days, but he knew that it was just as much Nagisa's fault as it was his for refusing to talk to him. More than anything, he just felt relieved that he wasn't the one who had done something reprehensible.

"Nagisa, I'm not mad at you." He spoke softly in an effort to calm his upset omega. When he thought of Nagisa as his, Rei's chest lit up with warmth and he smiled brightly.

"Y-you're not?" Hope had made its way into Nagisa's voice and he quickly began rubbing his tear-stained cheeks against Rei's chest and neck when Rei shook his head in confirmation.

"Rei-chan I love you," he squealed, his face firmly planted in Rei's neck.

Rei smiled fondly, reaching for Nagisa before he remembered his restraints. "Uh Nagisa-kun? Would you mind letting me go now?"

Nagisa looked up with a mischievous glint in his pink eyes. "Hmmm I don't think so Rei-chan," he said sweetly. "You know I've felt pretty awful these past few days. I think it's only fair if you get punished. Don't you agree Rei-chan?"

Dread pooled in Rei's stomach at the sickly sweet tone of Nagisa's voice, coupled with the threatening words. "W-what did you have in mind?"

Nagisa licked a hot stripe down Rei's jawline before biting hard enough on his neck to draw blood. Rei cried out, his body arching against his bonds in shock. "Nagisa!"

Nagisa laved the bite with his tongue, soothing the sting before sucking harshly. "Shhh, Rei-chan. I'm just making sure you never forget who you belong to again. You understand that don't you Rei-chan?" Nagisa's sweet tone hadn't waned and it made Rei shiver with both dread and anticipation.

Nagisa smiled down at him before attacking his neck again, alternating biting, licking, and sucking until Rei was sure his neck was a colorful pallet of purpling bruises. Nagisa slowly dragged his hand down Rei's chest before stopping just above the waistband of his shorts, his touch light and fleeting.

He trailed the tips of his fingers teasingly across Rei's growing clothed erection, hard enough for Rei to feel it, but light enough to do no more than frustrate him immensely. At the sound of Rei's desperate groan, Nagisa chuckled evilly, pulling his hand back completely before nuzzling once again in Rei's sore neck.

"What should I do with you Rei-chan?" Nagisa's voice sounded despairing, but Rei was not inclined to believe his tone. "You've been so mean to me these past few days, I can't think of a suitable punishment. Ah!" Nagisa brought his hand back to Rei's erection, brushing across it feather light. "I know! I should get you all worked up, play with you for a while until you're begging and crying and your entire body is as red as your face right now. And as soon as you can't take it anymore," he quickly snatched his hand away from where Rei was straining towards him, "I'll walk right out and leave you here tied up for your parents to find." Nagisa chuckled darkly. "Doesn't that sound like fun Rei-chan?"

Rei personally didn't see the joy in being humiliated in front of his family, but he was unable to voice his thoughts with Nagisa continuing to mutter filthy things in his ear and his body straining up towards his tease of an omega. Every bone in his body wanted to flip Nagisa over and fuck him into submission. He wanted more than anything to teach him who was really in control and punish him for daring to talk to his alpha in that manner.

Rei was getting so worked up that the next time Nagisa bit at his throat, he growled low in his throat, a warning for him to back off. Nagisa sat back and glared down at Rei. "Rei-chan, that had better not have been a growl," he said voice low and livid.

Remembering how upset Nagisa had gotten after he growled at him in class a few days prior, Rei immediately began apologizing profusely claiming that he didn't know what had come over him. Nagisa's hard gaze softened at Rei's desperate tone, but the glare was still firmly in place. After Rei had finished his apology, Nagisa remained quiet. He quickly settled in between Rei's legs before ripping his shorts off without a single word.

"W-what are you doing, Nagisa-kun?" Rei questioned. Nagisa's silence was distressing him, made him want to reach out and do whatever was necessary to please his mate.

Rei could've jumped for joy when Nagisa sighed loudly. "You pissed me off Rei-chan. Growling was completely unnecessary," he muttered as he started pulling on his mate's cock. "You really don't want to piss me off right now Rei-chan, I've had an awful couple of days."

"I know, I'm sorry" Rei said loudly, moaning when Nagisa paid special attention to the sensitive spot underneath the head. "I won't do it again."

"Oh I know you won't because the next time you pull your macho man alpha bullshit on me, I will walk out and leave you here, without a second glance." Nagisa tightened his grip, making Rei wince in pain. He backed off completely when Rei whimpered and stood to strip of his clothes. "You be a good boy and sit tight Rei-chan," he said, a touch of anger still present in his voice as he stepped out of his shorts and briefs.

Rei let out a choked off groan at the sight of his mate's erection springing free from his underwear and tagging his stomach with precome. Nagisa climbed back onto Rei before turning around and presenting his ass to Rei's gaze. He wanted to do nothing more than grab Nagisa's slim hips and pull him down onto his face so he could bury his tongue into that perfect hole. He pulled at his restraints as hard as he could, causing the headboard to creak dangerously and pulling an amused snort from Nagisa.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put, Rei-chan?" Nagisa reached back and slid a finger slowly into his entrance, opening himself up for his mate. At Rei's distressed whine, Nagisa chuckled before biting back a moan half to drive Rei's crazy and half because of the steady stimulation his fingers provided. "This is a punishment Rei-chan." Nagisa looked back over his shoulder and licked his lips at the frustrated yet awed look Rei was giving him. "What kind of punishment would it be if I gave you what you wanted every time you got a tiny bit impatient? No, you're gonna sit and watch, Rei-chan."

Nagisa continued his ministrations, making sure to put on a show for Rei who was still whining softly, but no longer struggling. After several minutes of this treatment, Rei finally resorted to begging. "Nagisa-kun," he whined, his voice high and distraught.

"Do you want something Rei-chan?" Nagisa purred. He pulled his fingers out of his dripping entrance and trailed them slowly up Rei's erection, causing him to shout with the stimulation.

"Please Nagisa. Anything, give me anything." Rei's pants filled the room and Nagisa almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Anything Rei-chan? Well I guess you have been pretty good. I guess I can give you a little reward. What do you want Rei-chan?"

Rei groaned before whining "Please touch me Nagisa."

Nagisa scoffed at that. "You've been good for me, Rei-chan, but not that good. I think you're gonna have to wait a little bit longer for that." He smirked evilly at the resultant pitiful whine Rei gave in response. "What if I let you touch me, Rei-chan? Will that make you feel better?"

"Yes! Please anything Nagisa-kun! I'll do anything!" Rei strained at his restraints once again at the thought of getting his hands on his mate, making him come undone underneath him.

"Hmm, but I'm not sure I trust you enough to untie you Rei-chan. You'll probably just push me down and have your way with me."

Rei gasped unattractively "Nagisa I would never!"

"You're thinking about it right now though aren't you Rei-chan? You're imagining pushing me down and sliding into me with that big cock of yours and knotting me up tight yeah? You're pissed off at me because I'm not deferring to you like a proper Omega should right? You want to punish me yeah?"

Rei groaned at the image of his mate lying helpless underneath him, powerless to do anything against his alpha. His cock twitched and precome dripped down the head causing Nagisa to laugh. "Rei-chan you're so dirty."

Rei growled softly, more out of frustration than any anger at Nagisa. His mate still glared over his shoulder though, causing Rei to apologize profusely.

"I know Rei-chan," Nagisa relented. "I'm still not going to touch you or untie you though." Nagisa smirked as an idea popped into his head. "Do you want me to sit on your face Rei-chan?"

At the thought of finally getting some part of his body into his mate, Rei nodded furiously. "Please. Oh god yes Nagisa-kun," he panted. Nagisa smirked over his shoulder before slowly backing up.

"Do you promise to eat me out right Rei-chan? Do you think you can make me come from your tongue alone?"

Rei's mouth just watered in response, mind too fogged with lust to form any kind of coherent response. He faintly registered Nagisa's giggle, but then his focus was destroyed by the supple ass in front of him, waiting to be devoured. Rei arched up as far as his restraints would allow and licked a slow, teasing stripe from Nagisa's balls to his hole, already glistening with slick. The taste was different from when he was in heat, less strong. There was also a lot less slick, but Rei didn't mind. He plunged his tongue into Nagisa, the hole greedily sucking him in.

Nagisa moaned above him, leaning down so Rei wouldn't have to arch as much to get at him. As Rei worked him over, sucking and licking at him like a man who had just found an oasis in the desert, Nagisa's mind was effectively short circuited. Unable to think clearly, his legs relaxed against his will and he fell against Rei, his entire weight boring down on his face.

Nagisa quickly pulled himself up and looked down at Rei, apologizing profusely. Rei returned his gaze with a cloudy stare of his own. He was panting harshly, lying limp and still before arching against the rope that bound him to the headboard.

"More," he panted. Nagisa nearly came at the sight of his mate beneath him, begging him to sit on his face. He reached back and petted Rei's head gently before slowly lowering himself back down. Rei made a distinctively happy sound that evolved into a long moan as Nagisa came within reach. He buried his face in the ass above him, sucking greedily and plunging his tongue in as far as it could reach. He reveled in the sounds of his mate being pleasured and groaned as his own hips thrust up looking for some form of release.

"Rei-chan," Nagisa moaned before leaning forward and rubbing his cheek against the straining cock before him. Rei gasped against him and arched up, his back taught as a bow string. Nagisa was quickly reaching his limit between the talented mouth working him open and the amazing visual of his mate desperate before him. He sucked the tip of Rei's cock into his mouth and pulled on his own once, twice, before painting his mates stomach with his cum.

Rei groaned as slick flooded across his tongue and Nagisa _keened _as his orgasm ripped through him. Rei tongue fucked him through it before Nagisa was pulling away with a sensitive shudder. He quickly turned around and plunged his tongue into Rei's mouth, pulling back at regular intervals to murmur filthy praise.

"God Rei-chan you are so _so_ good to me." His voice was high and breathy as he sighed against Rei's mouth. "Such a good alpha."

Rei was positively _writhing _beneath his fucked out mate, desperate and wanting. Nagisa straddled him, letting Rei's cock rub teasingly against his entrance. "Do you want to fuck me Rei-chan?" he asked, voice sugary sweet. "You've been so good for me, do you think you can be good a little while longer?"

Rei was unsure how he was physiologically capable of forming a response with the amount of blood that had to be circulating in and around his cock, but he managed a shaky "Yes," all the same.

Nagisa bent forward to kiss his mate once more before leaning back and slowly sitting down on Rei's cock. He trembled, still not quite recovered from his previous orgasm, but still managed to take him to the hilt, the beginning of Rei's knot catching on the rim of his entrance.

The whine that left Rei's mouth was just barely within human hearing range. He attempted to retain enough of his sanity so that he wouldn't cause harm to his mate, but it was all in vain. His hips bucked of their own accord and Nagisa cried out, half in pleasure and half in pain. He pulled off of Rei's cock and stared at him accusingly.

"Rei-chan, you're going to have to stay still." Rei swore he felt something in his mind break at those words. He wanted to fuck and bite and claim Nagisa more than anything, but he understood that if he wanted to achieve any form of release, things were going to have to go Nagisa's way.

"I c-can do that," Rei muttered, desperate to get that fluttering heat back around his cock. Nagisa smiled down at him, kissing his way up his jawline as he sank back down.

Tears welled up and his thighs trembled as Rei fought to keep his composure. The feel of his mate's slick entrance gripping him like a vice had his eyes rolling back into his head. He groaned, desperately pleading with Nagisa to go faster, but Nagisa only giggled breathlessly as he moved achingly slow.

"It'll be worth it, Rei-chan," Nagisa breathed, slowly stroking himself in time with his thrusts. "You need to start reading up on theories of patience."

Rei whined, his hips twitching minutely. He was almost glad for the slow pace. Otherwise he thinks he wouldn't have lasted more than thirty seconds with how wound up he is.

Nagisa bent down again to mouth at Rei's neck. His thrusts slowed to a standstill until he was just using Rei's cock to grind against his prostate. In contrast to his almost non-existent pace, his mouth was working furiously, desperately pulling Rei's blood to the surface with harsh sucks and bites.

He pulled back a little and sighed at the sight below him. Rei had tears of desperation in the corners of his eyes, his entire body was flushed a bright shade of red, and his neck looked like it had been mauled. Nagisa giggled, wishing his phone was closer so that he could take a picture and show Rei how absolutely gorgeous he looked lying there, fucked out. Love bloomed in his heart and made his stomach flutter.

"Rei-chan," he moaned out, "You look so beautiful." Nagisa slowly pulled himself off of Rei's cock and bent down to get at the ropes binding his hands to the headboard. "You've been so good to me Rei-chan. Do you think you've learned your lesson?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, fuck yes! I'm so sorry Nagisa. I'll never do it again! Just please l-let me fuck you," Rei breathed, his body tensing as Nagisa slowly undid the rope.

Nagisa ravaged Rei's mouth, his hands still working at the knots. When he was finally able to pull the last part free, he pulled back enough to breath against Rei's mouth, "Then fuck me, Alpha."

Rei had to viciously remind himself not to growl as he gripped his mate's shoulders and turned them around. He immediately sank back into that tight heat and started a punishing rhythm, his mind blank except for his desperate need to get off. His fingers gripped hard enough at Nagisa's hips to be sure to cause bruises. His mouth left Nagisa's neck looking like a war zone. He was everywhere, pawing desperately at his mate, but it still didn't feel like enough.

Meanwhile, Nagisa was practically _wailing _with need and pleasure, his thighs quaking where they were wrapped around Rei's back. He could do little more that take what was being given to him and listen to the particularly filthy sounds of skin slapping against skin, Rei's soft growls and groans of pleasure, and his own incessant moaning. Gone was the Rei who was a desperate pleading mess beneath him. The Rei pounding into him now was a beast, though still beautiful in his own way.

Still a little sensitive from his previous orgasm, it wasn't long before Nagisa was panting harshly, his body coiling with impending release. Rei's thrusts were growing frantic and erratic now. At the sound of his mate's desperate groans, Nagisa came, coating his and Rei's stomachs with his release. His eyes rolled into his head and his entire body arched towards Rei with a scream.

Rei wasn't far behind. He lost all semblance of pace before burying his face into Nagisa and biting hard enough for his mouth to fill with blood. His knot grew and held him in place as he came for what seemed like hours to his fucked out mind. He quickly collapsed as the tension supporting his body faded, barely registering Nagisa's soft "oomf" at the extra weight.

"Rei-chan's heavy." His voice was hoarse and soft as he gently stroked Rei's back. Shivers traveled down Rei's spine as he slowly recovered from his intense orgasm. Eventually he was able to lift his head up and kiss Nagisa tenderly, smiling down at him before pulled back to settle them both on their sides.

Nagisa winced as the movement pulled against where they were connected, but he quickly settled down as Rei began softly mouthing at the back of his neck.

"Nagisa-kun," Rei mumbled after an immeasurable amount of time.

"Hmm? What is it Rei-chan?"

"…I love you."

Nagisa giggled softly, wishing he could turn around to kiss Rei. "I know you do Rei-chan. And I love you too."

Rei nuzzled happily back into Nagisa's neck, licking and biting softly. Nagisa found himself to be exhausted and was slowly starting to fall asleep in his mate's arms before Rei interrupted.

"You know, you did trick me into mating with you Nagisa-kun," he said, voice haughty and slightly mischievous.

"Ah yeah. I'm really sorry about that Rei-chan."

"Oh I forgive you, but," Rei licked up the shell of his ear, "Don't you think you deserve some punishment as well Nagisa-kun? That wasn't a very nice thing for you to do you know."

Nagisa shivered and turned his head to glare at Rei. "Is that a threat Rei-chan?"

"Oh it's not a threat Nagisa-kun. It's a promise."

* * *

><p>Sorry about the absurd wait. This has been a challenging year and I'm just now feeling well enough to write again. Thanks to those who stuck around and hounded me to get my butt into gear I appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed and I would love some feedback. Take care ^^<p> 


End file.
